La Chasseuse, le Panda et le Loup
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Unknown Movies] 'Rien n'est jamais fini'. Pour le Tueur et la Commissaire, cet adage ne pourrait être plus juste. Et tout recommence...
1. Face à face

**.**

 **La chasseuse, le panda et le loup**

 **.**

* * *

 _Salutations à toutes et à tous !_

 _Aujourd'hui je partage avec vous une fiction un peu spéciale et donc assez éloignée de ce que j'écris habituellement, vu que c'est la version romancée d'un rp qu'on a en ce moment avec la gentille, la douce, j'ai nommé Audréenala ! (applaudissements, merci bien)_

 _J'ai toujours eu envie d'en faire un et je suis pas déçue, contrairement à une fic traditionnelle tu ne peux rien planifier, obligé de te laisser guider par les réactions de ton compagnon et c'est tout simplement génial ! (je diverge un peu, désolée)_

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il faut rendre à Audrée ce qui lui appartient, c'est à dire ici le personnage de la Commissaire (car oui, c'est une femme, vous êtes avertis) mais également celui de l'Assistant. (vous avez donc compris que la personne innocente que je suis enfile le rôle du Tueur, et je dois avouer que je l'aime bien ce costume !)  
_ _Je n'ai pas touché aux dialogues et actions donc vous savez qui féliciter dans vos commentaires (elle est trop timide mais elle écrit très bien, un jour on réussira à lui faire poster ses fics)_

 _Bref, j'espère que cette adaptation de l'Univers d'Unknown Movie du fabulissime InthePanda vous plaira :)  
_ _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** **Face à face**

 **.**

France, Maison d'arrêt de Lyon-Corbas, 14h47.

Le soleil traversait le grillage entourant les bâtiments, éclairant de ses rayons la cour intérieure, vide, mais également le parking destiné aux rares visiteurs où trônait une voiture de police.  
Aujourd'hui, le soleil ne sera pas le seul étranger en ces lieux inhospitaliers.

La commissaire avançait rapidement dans les couloirs sombres de la prison. Ses talons frappaient le sol de linoléum en un bruit assourdi qui rendait l'ambiance pesante. Elle regardait les chiffres des cellules et stoppa enfin face à l'une d'entre elles.  
Derrière cette plaque de métal se trouvait l'être qui avait motivé son existence de long mois durant, l'être qui avait failli la tuer tout en la maintenant en vie.  
C'était une drôle de sensation de se retrouver là, sachant qu'il respirait de l'autre côté. Sachant qu'il était en cage grâce à elle.

Certains de ses collègues ne se seraient pas gênés pour faire exploser leur joie à l'idée d'arriver en ces lieux en conquérants. Elle-même ne pouvait nier la sensation jubilatoire qu'elle avait eu en lui passant les fers aux poignets.  
Pourtant il n'y avait aucune joie chez elle à l'idée de le revoir une dernière fois, de venir affirmer sa toute puissance jusque dans sa cellule. Elle estimait avoir plus de décence que ça.

Coupant court à ses pensées qu'il n'était pas bon de laisser s'évader, elle ouvrit sèchement la porte.

Une pièce bétonnée, séparée en deux. Vide de tout mobilier de son côté mais avec la présence d'un gardien qu'elle congédia d'un signe de tête.  
De l'autre côté, derrière les barreaux, deux yeux bleus la scrutaient. Un rire rauque accueillit son entrée.

« Alors comme ça tu peux plus te passer de moi ? »

Elle serra la mâchoire, tandit la main vers la clef que le gardien venait de lui confier puis ouvrit la cellule. Plus rien ne la séparait de l'homme fatigué qu'était devenu le tueur fou. Le regardant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la profondeur des cernes qui creusaient son visage, s'en voulant immédiatement de songer au bien être d'un prisonnier de son espèce.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, je sais que j'suis irrésistible. » Lui lança-t-il en se redressant.

Il était vêtu de la même tenue défraîchie que lors de son arrestation mais elle s'était mise à lui flotter autour. Un prisonnier tout ce qu'il y avait de plus lambda.  
Sans plus le regarder elle lui ordonna d'une voix ferme et froide.

« - Viens

\- Avec toi ? J'voudrais bien mais mon agenda est plein comme tu peux le voir. »

Il avait son éternel air ironique mais son ton était devenu amer. Pas très heureux de sa condition, on dirait... La suite risquait de ne pas être à son goût non plus, mais elle n'était pas là pour se soucier de ses états d'âme. Loin s'en faut.  
Professionnelle, elle s'approcha, paire de menotte en main, qu'elle secoua avec un léger sourire.

« - T'as pas le choix. »

La voyant avancer, le Tueur se crispa et jeta un coup d'œil au gardien qui devait se trouver derrière la porte.

« - Après t'être donnée tant de mal pour me voir à l'ombre tu m'amènes prendre l'air ?

-Oh juste pour quelques heures...

\- J'suis pas encore ton toutou, Commissaire » croisant ses bras pour appuyer son propos.

« - Pas encore. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : Il faut faire prendre l'air au chien, sinon il ne survit pas.

\- N'espère même pas que j'aboie.

\- Tu es un gentil chien. »

La phrase, dite sur ce ton, faisait se hérisser les poils du prisonnier. Il se leva et se rapprocha d'elle, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses paroles malheureuses. Il ne put pourtant faire plus de deux pas avant d'être retenu par les chaînes à ses pieds.  
Pour la première fois, juste un court instant, il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Saleté de prison.

Tranquillement posée hors de portée, la Commissaire le regardait, légèrement moqueuse. Ah, elle était fière de l'avoir à sa merci, elle venait jouir du spectacle, de sa déchéance. Pourtant il devait admettre que ce n'était pas son style.

Lui adressant un rictus qui dévoilait ses dents de manière plus menaçante qu'amicale, il prit une voix doucereuse pour lui poser la question.

« - Si tu arrêtais ça et que tu me disais la raison de ta présence ici ?

\- On te change de prison. Pour une avec une surveillance plus accrue et des règles plus strictes.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, t'es la dernière personne qu'ils auraient envoyée »

Ce disant il regarda l'endroit sous sa chemise où se trouvait la cicatrice qu'il lui avait faite en tentant de lui échapper durant son dernier jour de liberté. Quel idiot il avait été de revenir, comme si ça aurait pu effacer les dernières heures et le sang qui tâchait ses mains.  
Il aurait pu la tuer ce jour là, il avait même failli y arriver. Puis le vent avait tourné...

La policière haussa un sourcil mais effleura inconsciemment la marque qui ornait désormais sa hanche. Malgré les stigmates c'était elle qui avait remportée la partie. Il ne pouvait lui ôter cette victoire.

« - Je suis la personne qui t'a arrêté, mon cher. Je suis donc le premier choix.

\- Mouais, qui a eu de la chance surtout » un insupportable sourire innocent ornait son visage « puis tu l'as dit : je suis un gentil chien, qui voudrait déménager un gentil chien ?

\- Tu es un gentil chien, mais qui n'est gentil que lorsqu'il est sous contrôle.

\- Un toutou qui n'a rien fait en six mois parce qu'on ne l'a pas dérangé ! »

Agacée, elle se dirigea derrière lui, aveugle au regard furibond qu'il lui adressa. Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire de sa journée, avec l'autre tueur en liberté... « Tu voudrais pas que ça change par ta faute, commissaire ?

-Et menacer un garde parce qu'il n'avait pas vu un film, c'est être gentil ? »

Prudente, elle lui enfila les menottes et sortit la clef de sa poche pour lui détacher les pieds. Voilà, c'était fait. Ne manquait plus qu'à l'embarquer et elle serait libérée de cette corvée.

Rageur, un grognement sortit de sa gorge « - Je t'aurais.

\- Bien sur... Ah, et il y a aussi le détenu que tu as presque buté parce qu'il préfère Michael Bay à Tarentino. »

Montrant ses dents : « - Il m'avait cherché, je l'avais prévenu et il ne m'a pas écouté ! Et il est toujours vivant, c'est ce que vous vouliez non ?

\- N'empêche... Juste parce qu'il n'aime pas les même trucs que toi... »

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre à ses provocations. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas, à chaque fois qu'elle lui répondait elle lui offrait une arme contre elle.  
Mais il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de s'en servir. Lui tenant les poignets, elle le poussa fermement vers la sortie.

Ils n'avaient pas fait deux mètres qu'il partit d'un rire dément.

« - En fait tu te crois forte parce que t'es flic mais t'a pas idée de la vie en prison. Tu sais pas qu'ici c'est la jungle ! C'est ici que les gens deviennent fous ! Ici que naissent les vrais malades de cette société ! »

Reculant brusquement de quelques pas, il réussit à la coincer contre les barreaux de la cellule.

Impassible, elle le regarda. Elle avait beau sentir le fer dans son dos elle ne songea pas une seconde à appeler le garde pour qu'il lui prête main forte. C'était un homme dangereux mais pas pour elle. Elle avait bien vu lors du procès que, malgré ses bravades, il savait qu'elle le dominait.

« - Si un jour ils s'échappent, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau à toi et à tes petits copains. »

Ce disant, il profitait de sa proximité avec la policière pour tenter de fouiller ses poches. Les deux mains derrière le dos, ce n'était pas pratique mais peut-être que s'il se décalait un peu sur la droite il pourrait...  
Ça y était, la poche de sa veste. Il pouvait sentir le trousseau à travers le tissu.  
Encore un instant et...

« - Eh bien, à ce moment là, nous serons prêts. »

Elle le repoussa sèchement.  
Le Tueur n'ajouta rien, serrant les dents. Il avait été si près ! Il y aurait d'autres occasions, il n'avait qu'à rester vigilant.

Se décollant des barreaux, la Commissaire le regarda froidement. « Maintenant, tu te la fermes et tu me suis. Comme le gentil toutou que tu es.

\- C'est ça, prend moi pour un chien... » Se retournant vers elle il secoua la tête en grimaçant. « En fait tu ne sais rien ! Rien !

\- Et je ne veux rien savoir. Tu ne m'intéresses pas.

\- Tu es seule et faible. » Commençant à avancer vers la porte, il fut rapidement rattrapé par la Commissaire qui lui attrapa brutalement les poignets. Elle regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir serré plus fort, qu'il garde les marques de sa visite plusieurs jours, en souvenir.

« - Et si je te disais la vérité, comme ça juste entre nous, on est devenu proche depuis le temps non ?

\- En attendant, c'est pas moi qui suis menottée »

Il jeta un regard rapide dans son dos, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait les mains liées. « - Ça ? Ça c'est rien face à la souffrance et au désespoir que tu vas vivre ma belle. »

Il profita de l'absence du gardien pour se rapprocher et lui susurrer une phrase à l'oreille. « - Tu n'as pas la moindre idée du monde dans lequel tu vis. Tu ignore que le chien qui dort à tes pieds est en réalité un loup…

\- Si tu es un loup, alors je suis le chasseur. » Réplique instantanée, même ton, même menace. Pourtant elle ne pouvait cacher le frisson qui l'avait parcourue à ces mots. Pas de terreur, non, d'adrénaline.

« - Je ne suis pas un loup, plus un ours ou un panda. Dangereux si tu lui cherches des noises, imposant.

\- Le panda est la définition du mignon. C'est loin d'être ton cas. » Elle ricana puis se figea.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait donc à réagir ainsi comme une gamine de six ans ?  
Alors qu'elle avait l'habitude des interrogatoires et des face à face avec sa hiérarchie, voilà qu'elle était réduite à ce genre de remarques stériles.  
Maintenant qu'elle l'avait arrêté, toute sa détermination semblait s'être évaporée pour la laisser sensible à l'aura qu'il dégageait encore. Rien que de voir son regard clair et sa mine goguenarde...  
Putain il fallait qu'elle se re-concentre, pas question d'entrer dans son petit jeu !  
Elle ne se laisserait plus influencer.

Quelques coups contre la porte et le gardien lui avait ouvert. Parfait. Lui attrapant le bras, elle entraîna son prisonnier vers la sortie de la prison. Il se laissa curieusement faire mais reprit la parole aussitôt que la silhouette masculine fut hors de portée.

« - Tu n'a pas la moindre idée sur ce qui t'entoure en fait !  
Ton chien te tuera, chasseuse, il se délectera de ton sang et là, » sa voix s'assombrit, « tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue... »

 **.**

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? On se nourrit de commentaires (surtout que c'est une première pour moi de poster autant de dialogues) Rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite (j'ai plein de chapitres en réserves)_


	2. Pacte et vérité

**Chapitre 2 :** **Pacte et vérité**

 **.**

La menace du Tueur flottait dans l'air. Son intonation rauque s'infiltrant dans son esprit.  
Pourtant, la Commissaire ne répondit rien, se contentant d'avancer droit devant elle. Décidée à ne plus porter attention à la moindre de ses paroles. Il finirait bien par se lasser. S'il voyait qu'elle ne se laissait pas influencer, il finirait par accepter son sort. Il le faudrait bien.

« J'pourrais t'aider tu sais, j't'aime bien au final. La rigide Commissaire implacable. Ce s'rait triste de te voir finir aussi misérablement. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Donnant/donnant ? Mieux vaut avoir un prédateur de ton côté si tu veux t'en sortir. » ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix alors qu'ils passaient devant les gardiens qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs.

L'idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Après tout, mériterait-il le titre de tueur s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir en toute circonstance ? Puis, à défaut d'être idéale, cette solution lui conférait une certaine liberté. Et à partir de là, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile d'échapper à son attention.  
Et si ça lui permettait d'avoir sa revanche sur ce type qui n'avait rien compris à la beauté et l'importance de son message... Disons qu'il ne cracherait pas dessus.

« - Me sortir de quoi ? » Elle commençait à s'énerver, il le sentait, mais elle réussit à garder la voix basse. Encore heureux, alerter le personnel si près du but aurait été catastrophique.  
Ils venaient de traverser le couloir principal. Une simple grille les séparait du hall, un guichet d'accueil et après la liberté. La sortie de cette infâme prison. Enfin.

« - J'pourrais tuer pour toi, devenir ton être de l'ombre, » la fixant, « pense-s'y. Te sauver de ce loup et améliorer ta culture cinématographique tant qu'on y est.

\- T'es complètement malade...

\- Lui, c'est un vrai malade ! »

Merde.  
Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'emporter, il le savait ! Il venait de ruiner ses efforts. Ce gardien allait s'approcher, main sur sa matraque. Il allait porter l'autre main à sa radio tout en demandant à la Commissaire si tout allait bien.  
Là, deux choix s'offriraient à lui. Ou il aurait de la chance et elle hocherait négativement la tête, ce qui ferait qu'ils pourraient poursuivre le transfert mais sous haute surveillance, ruinant toute tentative... Ou bien elle le lâcherait, le laissant face à cet homme et ses manières de s'assurer de sa docilité qui pourraient prêter à discussion s'ils n'étaient pas déjà les rebuts de la société. Il y survivrait, mais à quel prix ?

Le gardien s'approcha d'eux. Plus que quelques mètres. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur la chance, il devait accepter la réalité. Il allait être transféré et ne plus revoir la lumière du jour, privé même de la possibilité de se mesurer à son bourreau. Adieu Tueur et beauté du cinéma ! Là où il finirait, il n'aurait plus besoin de s'en occuper...  
L'homme avança encore, dévisagea le Tueur, et continua sa ronde l'air de rien. Le danger était passé.

Inconsciente de la légère paranoïa de son prisonnier, la flic s'approcha et échangea quelques mots avec l'employé. Il lui rendit son badge et son arme et les fit passer de l'autre côté de la grille où il les abandonna à un énième gardien.  
L'homme à l'accueil revint, une liasse de papiers sous le bras. Elle retint un soupir mais accepta de tous les remplir et les signer, rongeant son frein alors que des pages et des pages de petits caractères défilaient sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne s'y attarde. Enfin tout était en ordre et ils purent sortir de la prison.

Pour un peu le Tueur en aurait sauté de joie. Libre. Enfin ! Une incompréhensible excitation bouillait dans ses veines. Une irrépressible envie de hurler sa joie au monde. Mais il devait se retenir. Techniquement il n'était pas encore libre, même si ça ne saurait tarder. Il ne manquait plus qu'à ôter ces foutus fers de ses mains et il embrasserait une vie nouvelle.  
Patience, il ne fallait pas tout gâcher si près du but.  
Juste apprécier cet avant goût et attendre patiemment que les choses agissent selon ses plans.

La Commissaire marchait d'un pas vif, le tirant presque le long de l'allée. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de lui jeter des coups d'œil de plus en plus insistants.  
Son visage béat alors qu'il profitait du soleil qu'il n'avait pas dû voir de cette manière depuis longtemps ne l'émut pas le moins du monde. Pour cause, les incessants questionnements qui la tourmentaient.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de faire ?

\- Te sortir de ses griffes, il n'attends que la moindre occasion pour te détruire.

\- De qui tu parles ? » Elle se stoppa. Remarquant soudainement qu'il avait cessé de regarder le ciel avec bonheur pour la fixer.

Ses yeux anormalement pâles la mettaient mal à l'aise et elle détourna le regard. Ce n'était que les mensonges désespérés d'un homme prêt à tout pour sauver sa peau. Rien, absolument rien de ce qui sortirait de sa bouche ne serait vrai.

Pourtant une voix insidieuse s'était glissée dans sa tête et elle ne pouvait l'étouffer. Et s'il disait la vérité ? Et si elle avait un traître à ses côtés ? Si quelqu'un avait abusé de sa confiance pour se jouer d'elle ?  
Quelqu'un de proche... Mais qui ? Un collègue, une connaissance ? Un...un ami ?

C'est le moment que choisit le Tueur pour lancer sa phrase savamment préparée d'un air nonchalant. . « - Je ne fais rien, il m'a déjà approché, si j'avais accepté on ne serait pas là à discuter

\- Mais qui ?! » Ça l'amusait, elle le voyait bien. Il voulait paraître détaché mais il se réjouissait du spectacle. Elle préféra se concentrer sur sa colère envers lui que sur les possibles conséquences de sa réponse. C'était un cafard, il ne pourrait que lui mentir. Si elle voulait savoir c'était uniquement pour comprendre les méandres de son esprit malade. Elle ne pourrait jamais le prendre au sérieux.  
Pourtant, il y avait cette assurance dans ses yeux. Cet air convaincu d'être en possession de la vérité.

Il s'arrêta également et la regarda avec un sourire qui s'élargit lorsqu'elle comprit. « - Ton chien, celui à qui tu a confié ta vie avant de sauter dans mes griffes, Lui.

\- Ce... Je... »

Figée, les yeux écarquillés, rendue muette par sa révélation. Le Tueur ne pouvait que contempler son visage et sa posture avec fascination.  
Elle cherchait ses mots, encore sous le choc. Il aurait presque pitié d'elle si ça n'arrangeait pas ses projets.

« - Voilà, tu m'a compris.

\- C'est pas possible.

\- Si. » Un sourire sadique déformait ses traits alors qu'il jubilait intérieurement, « Je veux te l'entendre dire, admet ta défaite. »

La Commissaire secoua la tête. Elle devait avoir mal compris, il ne souhaitait que la manipuler, il se jouait de son insécurité. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle était flic bon sang !  
Mais elle avait besoin d'être sûre...

Elle lui attrapa brusquement le col et le regarda, haineuse.

« - Explique-toi. Maintenant. »

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à son visage empourpré. Il la tenait à sa merci, c'était lui qui tirait les ficelles. Il finit par lâcher entre deux hoquets « - Mais vas-y, dis le !

\- Jamais. Jamais, tu ne m'entendras jamais te dire ce genre de choses. Pas tant que je serais vivante.

\- Tant pis, j'aurais essayé... Je sais pas ce qu'il te réserve mais j'ai hâte de découvrir ça, et je doute que tu restes 'vivante' très longtemps. »

La phrase la doucha. C'était pas vraiment le lieu pour avoir ce genre de discussion. Elle le relâcha, desserrant difficilement ses doigts verrouillés. Il n'eut pas le temps de fanfaronner qu'elle l'attira vers le fourgon et le plaqua contre la carrosserie.

« - Explique-toi.

\- Eh là ! Doucement ! »

Putain mais elle ne pourrait donc jamais lui ôter cet insupportable sourire ?  
Crispée, elle tremblait légèrement. Son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle mais elle ne l'accepterait pas. Pas tant qu'il y avait une chance que ce soit faux.

« - A ton visage tu as déjà compris, tu as vraiment besoin de me l'entendre dire ? »

Il redevint subitement sérieux et elle serra les dents. Finalement elle préférait encore quand il se moquait d'elle. Sans cette malice cruelle il était plus dangereux. Mortellement sérieux.

« - Dis le.

\- Si je te le dis ça deviendra réel. Pas question que tu m'accuses de te mentir. Si je le dis, tu ne pourras plus fermer les yeux.

\- Je veux savoir. »

Elle le regarda, une lueur presque suppliante dans les yeux.

\- Bien, alors » il esquissa un sourire, c'est elle qui l'avait voulu après tout « Ton très cher lieutenant m'a fourni en armes, les dix otages sont morts par sa faute. »

Alors qu'il devrait se délecter de sa souffrance, la vision du désespoir qui gagnait peu à peu les traits de la Commissaire le faisait se sentir mal et il baisa la voix.

« Si tu es encore en vie c'est simplement parce-que j'ai refusé de collaborer plus longtemps avec lui. » Un frisson le parcourut mais il se reprit. « Il est malsain. »

Repenser à cet insecte, au sourire joyeux qu'il avait eu en lui ouvrant l'armurerie du commissariat... Le pire c'était peut-être de songer qu'au final, il l'avait laissé s'échapper. Cet homme qu'il avait insulté et qui était retourné courir se cacher dans les jambes de sa chère Commissaire, ce lâche !  
Il était arrivé armé et l'avait fixé derrière ses lunettes, étincelle moqueuse, victorieuse. Et oui, il en avait été conscient, à cet instant il venait de se faire prendre à son propre jeu. À cet instant, se faire arrêter n'aurait été que justice. Mais il l'avait laissé filer...

Le Tueur lui devait ses derniers mois de liberté.  
Et savoir ça le répugnait.

Le soufflé coupé, la Commissaire ne pouvait que le regarder, choquée. Guettant dans ses yeux un éclat de malice, un reflet mauvais qu'elle ne trouva pas.  
À la place, un simple murmure presque inaudible passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait croire l'avoir rêvé. « - Désolé.

\- Monte dans le fourgon. »

Sa voix était tremblante, bien loin de l'assurance dont elle était coutumière.

Le Tueur la regarda furtivement d'un air qu'elle aurait pu croire inquiet chez un autre et grimpa à bord.  
Il s'installa et la regarda à travers la vitre, chantonnant la musique de Nausicaä. Comme un poisson rouge elle tournait en rond, jurant de plus en plus fort.

Il sursauta brusquement quand elle donna un grand coup contre le fourgon, faisant trembler tout l'habitacle.

« - Putain ! »

Il pouvait presque l'entendre respirer rapidement alors que la policière gardait son poing contre la carrosserie, tentant de se reprendre.

Il lui faudrait sûrement bien plus de temps que ça pour l'accepter pleinement. Mais ce n'était pas ses affaires, trancha-t-il en se remettant à chantonner. N'empêche, il était curieux de savoir si la voiture garderait une trace de cet élan de colère. Ça pourrait être amusant. Il tourna la tête et son regard se perdit dans le ciel. Il avait tout son temps.

Le costard froissé et le chignon défait, la Commissaire entra à son tour dans le véhicule. À voir sa tête le Tueur préféra arrêter de chanter. Pur instinct de conservation.  
Elle ne dit rien, et démarra la voiture sans lui jeter un regard.

Invisible. Pour le moment tout du moins. Restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle s'en remette à lui.  
Ça ne devrait plus tarder à présent.  
Une minute.  
Quarante secondes...  
Seize...  
Trois...

Elle prit une grande respiration et leva les yeux pour le regarder au travers du rétroviseur.  
Il semblait serein. Enfin, semblerait serein si, remarqua-telle, il ne tapotait pas nerveusement du pied.  
Elle prit enfin la parole d'une voix à la fois colérique et tremblante.

« - Tout ça. C'est vrai?

\- Pas mon style d'raconter des craques » son regard se fit pensif « la confiance c'est important...

\- Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ? » Elle était clairement dans le déni mais elle ne pourrait rester aveugle longtemps. Après tout, il avait la vérité de son côté. Que pouvait faire la justice face à ça ?

« - A moi ? T'as aucune raison, juste l'intuition, le flair policier qui te fait dire que je dis la vérité. C'est lui qui a rompu votre confiance. Moi j'demande rien de tel »

Elle resserra le volant en marmonnant. « - le pire c'est qu'il a raison, ce con...  
Pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Ajouta-t-elle à voix haute en le regardant de nouveau à travers le rétroviseur.

Il posa la tête contre la vitre, soudain las.

« - Sais pas, on a pas vraiment discuté tu sais. Il est plein de haine envers le monde, les flics, toi surtout. On est pas pareil. Je suis un tueur et je l'affirme. C'est pas ma partie préférée mais c'est moi. Lui il préfère être ton chien tout en rêvant de sang. » fermant les yeux, « après j'suis pas psy, à toi de voir...

\- Hum. Dis... » Elle sembla soudainement hésitante ce qui lui fit rouvrir un œil. Ça y était, ça devenait intéressant. Il la tenait.

« - Mm ?

\- Ce... C'était quoi ta proposition...? » Ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche mais elle était perdue. Qui aurait pu penser que le tueur fou qu'elle traquait sans relâche puisse un jour être son seul repère ? Sa porte de sortie...

« - Tu me laisses ici, et tu te débrouilles pour que tes supérieurs acceptent un Tueur en laisse sous vos ordres et moi je sauve ta vie en m'occupant de ton cher lieutenant et de tous ceux qui t'approchent. Un garde du corps en quelque sorte. Tu as le bénéfice d'un esprit criminel pour tes enquêtes et moi d'une piaule équipée d'accès internet et du câble. » Il prit la peine d'afficher un sourire innocent avant de prononcer la phrase suivante, « Ou alors tu me déposes ici...et je t'en débarrasse de façon moins officielle... »

Voilà, c'était dit.  
Il fallait laisser le temps que l'idée se fasse dans son esprit. Que cela se concrétise. Elle ne lui avait pas ri au nez, qu'elle le veuille ou non elle avait déjà accepté.  
Restait à faire en sorte qu'elle s'en rende compte...

Elle semblait hésiter puis finit par ouvrir la bouche, s'assurant elle-même que c'était juste pour tester les dires du Tueur. La possibilité de dire oui n'était même pas envisageable. Pourtant pour lui, sa victoire venait d'être assurée.

« - Qui me dit que tu ne va pas tuer encore?

\- Rien. Mais... » Il tenta de passer sa main dans ses cheveux mais fut bloqué par les menottes. Rha, il les avaient oubliées celles-là.

Elle profita de son agacement pour l'assaillir de questions d'un ton pressé.

« - Qui me dit qu'internet servira pas pour ton émission de merde? Qui me dit que tu n'es pas en train de préparer mon meurtre?

\- Tu seras là pour me surveiller, ma belle. Aie confiance en toi. »

Elle se figea un instant en lui jetant un regard étrange à travers le rétroviseur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Il espérait vraiment s'en sortir comme ça ?  
Il harponna son regard, soudain sérieux.

« - Je Ne Te Tuerai Pas … Pas sans raison en tout cas.

\- Bien sûr...

\- Hey, je te sauve la vie là ! » Son ton était légèrement vexé même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Il ne s'était jamais vu comme un sauveur mais penser qu'elle puisse le prendre pour un menteur l'irritait. Il avait encore un minimum d'honneur, merde !

S'engageant dans le centre de Lyon, elle posa sa tête sur le dossier.

« - Pourquoi tu veux me sauver ? Je t'ai arrêté.

\- Si je peux parler de cinéma avec quelqu'un de pas trop obtus, je pense que tuer pourrait devenir secondaire... » la suite de sa phrase eut du mal à sortir, « Tu m'as semblé pas trop conne pour un flic. »

Elle se retourna et le regarda, stupéfaite et se heurta à un regard noir.

« - T'es sérieux? Tout ça pour pouvoir parler de cinéma?

\- C'est pas un compliment, te méprends pas ! » il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, comme pour échapper à son jugement, « J'm'ennuie... »

Elle eut un léger sourire. « - je m'en doute. Et ?

\- Et je sais pas si t'es au courant mais c'est pas toujours les plus cultivés qui se retrouvent en taule. » grommelant, « au moins dans mes vidéos je touchais un public, j'avais une utilité.

\- Donc, tout ce que tu veux, c'est parler de film avec une personne neutre ? »

Il ne répondit pas, buté.

« Et tu es prêt à devenir mon, je cite "garde du corps" et, je cite toujours "être un tueur en laisse" juste pour ça ? »

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

C'est ça, rigole... Dit comme ça c'est sûr que ça paraissait pas franchement reluisant mais était-ce une raison pour provoquer une telle hilarité ?  
Il soupira « - Crois pas que j'sois un enfant de chœur, mais si tu me laisses jouer un peu avec ton lieutenant on a un deal. »

Elle cessa de rire pour le regarder longuement. Trop longuement pour un homme à fleur de peau comme lui. « - Quoi ?!

\- Et tu penses vivre où ? »

Son insupportable sourire en coin refit son apparition « - avec toi bien sûr » il leva les yeux au plafond et son sourire disparût, « c'est toi le boss patronne. »

Elle haussa un sourcil. Quoi ? Il lui en ferait vraiment voir de toutes les couleurs.

« - Chez moi ? Dans mon appartement ? Tu rêves. »

Il haussa les épaules. « - T'affole pas fliquette, j'rigolais. Tant qu'on peut voir le ciel » un léger frisson le parcourût, « tout me va.

\- Mh. »

Le Tueur s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir laissé passer cette faiblesse. Il etait devenu légèrement claustrophobe durant son séjour en prison, certes, mais ça ne l'avancerait à rien qu'elle l'apprenne. Se montrer fort et surtout sûr de soi. C'est la seule règle qui le guidait.

Partagée entre ce qui restait de ses doutes et son besoin de vengeance, la policière soupira puis lui lança un regard.  
Il lui manquait des assurances mais elle savait qu'elle acceptait.

« - Et tu vas buter mon assistant. C'est ça?

\- Si tel est ton désir. Sinon j'peux juste l'amocher un peu et le laisser avouer. C'est toi qui vois. Et j'peux simplement disparaître après coup mais j'doute que ça plaise à ta conscience de flic... C'est ta vie et ta carrière qui sont en jeu après tout.

\- Alors. De un, tu disparais pas. De deux, l'amocher et le faire avouer, c'est d'accord. Mais tu ne me mêles pas à ça...

\- J'savais qu'tu préférerais m'avoir près de toi, tu veux le cacher mais tu m'adores » Il lui décocha un sourire charmeur.

\- Tu sais pas à quel point. » Son sourire en coin lui valût un regard surpris puis il enchaîna « - T'es pas marrante mais d'accord » levant les yeux au ciel, « j'l'achèverais pas.

\- Merci. »

Putain, il savait qu'il allait devoir faire des concessions mais là il l'avait encore en travers de la gorge. Enfin, il ne fallait pas non plus se faire des illusions, c'était déjà miraculeux qu'elle ait accepté son offre. Elle était peut-être plus intéressante qu'il aurait pu le croire...

Il attendit quelques secondes une action qui n'arriva pas puis finit par céder, lui montrant ses mains toujours entravées. « Bon, maintenant qu'on est associé : tu me libères ?

\- Pas tout de suite. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait la fliquette ? Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté son offre elle se dégonflait ?Il pensait qu'elle aurait plus de cran que ça.

« À moins que tu aies de très bons arguments... Et pas ce genre d'arguments. »

Ah... Il haussa un sourcil, mi-sceptique mi-moqueur.

« - Tu veux qu'on fasse un pacte de sang pour te prouver ma bonne foi ?

\- Presque. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui chantait là ? Il plissa les yeux.

« Tu vas jurer que tu es honnête. Et sur ton film préféré.

\- Si ça te rassure... T'es bizarre pour un flic on te l'a déjà dit ?

\- Mes méthodes sont spéciales, mais personne n'a jamais eu les couilles de me le dire.

\- Tu dois pas avoir que des amis dans ta brigade.

\- Apparemment, non.

\- J't'aime bien en fait. »

Elle haussa un sourcil face à ce sourire spontané. Il y avait des moments où elle oubliait presque à qui elle parlait mais là c'était bon. Il avait définitivement un grain.

« - D'accord...

\- Moui bon... » Il toussota, mal à l'aise, « c'est une façon de parler »

C'était complètement surréaliste. Quelqu'un avait dû la droguer en douce et elle était en plein trip. Elle rit malgré elle « -Wow

\- T'a fini ? C'est bon ?

\- Bon... Tu jures? »

Un soupir de désespoir surjoué fut son unique réponse. Elle le regarda, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

« Jure.

\- Je jure sur le film Carnage et sur mon âme de cinéphile de ne pas tenter de tuer ou d'échapper sans raison valable à notre chère Commissaire tant qu'elle me laisse jouer avec son lieutenant et qu'elle écoute mes explications sur les films. » il grimaça, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas faire...  
Mais bon si ça la rassurait il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas calmer ses doutes.« Ça te suffit ?

\- Paaarfait. »

Elle gara le fourgon et sortit lestement du véhicule.  
S'attendant à ce qu'elle lui ouvre, le Tueur se tourna vers les portières et tendit les bras.

« - Bon, alors ? Menottes ? »

Seule une voix étouffée par le métal lui répondit. « - Ouais, ouais.

\- Hey, libère moi ! Où tu va ?! »

Putain si elle le lâchait maintenant après lui avoir fait miroiter la liberté il aurait sa peau. Il lui avait fait confiance bordel ! Et elle, elle...  
Les portières arrière s'ouvrirent brutalement, brisant sa panique naissante. Elle apparut à contre jour et monta en sortant la clef de sa poche.

« -Calme toi.

\- Je te confie ma vie, j'ai fait une promesse. Ne la brise pas, fliquette.

\- Pareil pour moi. » Elle s'approcha et le détacha, sans détourner le regard.

\- Non. J'te fais assez confiance pour espérer que ton honneur de flic ne te fera pas me trahir dès que j't'aurais débarrassée de ton problème de loup. Je t'ai demandé aucune promesse pour cela. »

Lui assura-t-il alors qu'il frottait ses poignets l'un contre l'autre, marmonnant un vague merci.

Libre.  
Restait plus qu'à rendre ça un tant soit peu officiel.

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança sur le trottoir.

« - Viens. »

 **.**

* * *

 _Salutations, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
_ _J'avoue que c'était assez amusant de tenter de manipuler notre chère Commissaire et le Tueur en moi est assez surpris que ça ai si bien marché. Après rien ne dit que cela continuera avec une telle facilité...  
_ _Les reviews nous nourrissent et m'encourage à poster la suite !  
_ _(horreur, une tentative de chantage dans ma fic ! ;) )_


	3. Flicaille

**Chapitre 3 :** **Flicaille**

 **.**

À quelques mètres du véhicule, la Commissaire avançait d'un pas assez vif en direction de la rue en face. Le Tueur regarda rapidement autour de lui en lui emboîtant le pas. « On fait quoi ici ?

\- Mec. C'est le commissariat. » La flic s'était retournée et le regardait désormais, un air stupéfait au visage. S'il avait su que ce serait aussi simple de lui faire perdre son masque de professionnalisme il aurait rien tenté de plus. « Tu n'es pas capable de reconnaître un commissariat?

\- Ah ? » Il leva le nez et aperçut le panneau rouge et bleu fixé au dessus des portes.  
Effectivement, c'était bien un commissariat. Après, il fallait avouer qu'il avait plutôt tendance à éviter ces plaies de flics, déjà qu'en croiser un en ville lui hérissait toujours les poils alors, franchement, les nids à policiers... On pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir menacé ces chers chasseurs sur leur propre terrain, il restait toujours neutre. « Oh... Pas mon endroit préféré si tu veux mon avis.

\- Hum. Viens.

\- T'as vu l'allure qu'il a aussi ton commissariat ? » Le Tueur grommela quelques instants pour la forme mais rejoignit la commissaire qui ne le quittait pas du regard, ignorant le léger sourire qui s'était dessiné au coin de ses lèvres.  
Elle n'avait pas posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il se rapprocha d'elle, soudain mal à l'aise.  
«Heu...

\- Quoi?

\- J'veux pas paraître effrayé ou quoi que ce soit... »  
Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir encore lui sortir ? Elle éloigna sa main et le regarda, sourcil haussé. Quelque-chose lui disait qu'elle allait devoir s'habituer à garder cette expression faciale.

« Mais j'suis pas sûr que se promener dans un terrier de flic avec un tueur détaché soit hyper sécuritaire... Pour aucun d'entre nous. » Il baissa la voix, chuchotement presque complice, « À ton avis, combien de secondes avant qu'ils hurlent que je t'ai prise en otage ?

\- Dix. Mais là n'est pas la question.

\- Ah ? » Le Tueur ne s'attendait pas à une affirmation aussi assurée de sa part.

Il fallait déjà dire qu'il avait du mal à réaliser que cette femme qui l'avait poursuivi sans relâche des mois durant ait pu accepter une alliance aussi casse-gueule. Ses talents de manipulation étaient peut-être plus aiguisés qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
Pourtant il devait rester sur ses gardes, au moindre signe de trahison de sa part il disparaîtrait. Et là il souhaiterait bonne chance au commissaire pour le retrouver.

Enfin, tous ça ne résolvait pas le problème. Il était un tueur en série sur le point de pénétrer dans l'antre de son prédateur naturel, normal qu'il ait quelques hésitations.

Voyant sa réticence à passer la porte, la commissaire sortit ses menottes et lui enfila le premier bracelet. « - Je te rattache, donc.

\- Quoi ?! Non, ça peut être amusant ! » L'éclat d'indignation qui l'avait agité à la sensation métallique sur sa peau fut vite camouflé par son sourire railleur habituel.

La policière n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle savait le déchiffrer - elle doutait que quelqu'un y arrive un jour - mais elle avait fini par reconnaître cette expression. C'était celle mi-sadique mi-enfantine dont il usait comme carapace. Un masque cruellement joyeux dont elle ne préférait pas connaître l'utilité. Ce n'était pas à elle de voir l'être qu'il y avait derrière.

Elle choisit plutôt de refroidir ses ardeurs « - Non. Pas du tout. » Le fer claqua. Il était de nouveau son prisonnier.

Son éthique policière lui murmurait qu'elle pouvait mettre fin à cette mascarade et à ce pacte idiot. Il suffirait qu'elle entre avec lui. Un mot et il aurait une escorte jusqu'à la prison. Comme si la dernière heure n'avait jamais existé.  
Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier l'honnêteté dans son regard et la menace de mort que cela impliquait. Puis la justice n'avait jamais été son fer de lance dans le métier. Elle l'avait arrêté et il le savait, peut-être que ça remplaçait toutes les peines de mort qu'elle avait fini par fantasmer.  
Sa décision était prise, tant qu'il n'était pas un danger elle devrait accepter sa présence, et donc sa façon de voir le monde qui pourrait lui être bien utile.

Aveugle à ses questionnements intérieurs, le jeune homme continua sur sa lancée, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par une putain de paire de menottes. Sa voix fut aussi légère que possible. « - Perso j'dirais plutôt quinze secondes, vous êtes du genre lent.

\- Je connais mes hommes.

\- Allez » il la regarda avec un sourire en coin auquel elle répondit étrangement, « je compte si tu veux ?

\- Une autre fois peut-être.

\- Je prends ça pour une promesse.

\- Prends ça comme tu veux. »

Il se fit pensif alors qu'elle le poussait vers la première porte. Le battant de verre s'ouvrit pour se refermer en un claquement derrière eux. « - Peut être treize secondes...

\- Dix. Je sais de quoi je parle

\- Ça t'es déjà arrivé ? Raconte, on est proche à présent, on doit apprendre à se connaître. » Malgré l'ironie suintant de sa dernière phrase, il semblait réellement intéressé par son histoire.  
Elle n'hésita pas longtemps, ce n'était pas vraiment un secret et il n'avait pas complètement tort en lui parlant de confiance. Elle l'avait libéré, restait à faire en sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à trop le regretter.  
Même si l'anecdote en question était loin d'être reluisante.

« - Bah tu vois, quand j'étais plus jeune et que je ne n'étais pas commissaire, un homme est entré dans le commissariat et m'a prise en otage.

\- La damoiselle en détresse » Le criminel étouffa un ricanement face à son regard noir. Ils n'avaient pas quitté le cocon rassurant du sas d'entrée.

« - Ta gueule. Je continue : En moins de dix secondes, le commissaire de l'époque l'avait mis au sol et toute la brigade le tenait en joue. Et donc, lorsque je suis devenue commissaire, j'ai "élevé" ma brigade comme lui. »

Un sifflement outrageusement admiratif la tira de ses souvenirs. « - Ce s'rait épatant s'il y avait pas un tueur parmi vous, ma belle.

-Y'en a qui sont plus rebelles que d'autres » Elle haussait un sourcil en le regardant. Et il se permettait ce genre de commentaire, lui ? Bref...

Appuyée contre le mur d'un blanc sale, la policière mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costard. Pas le plus utile pour courir après les malfrats, mais femme à responsabilités oblige, elle se devait de se soumettre à certaines règles tacites. En témoignaient également ces foutus talons, carrés certes, qu'elle troquerait volontiers pour une vieille paire de tennis et des jeans. Enfin bon, pour courir après les fugitifs à travers les rues de Lyon il y avait toujours un subalterne ou deux, ravis de mériter une part de leur salaire.

Telle la mouche du coche, ce fut encore une fois la voix rauque et légèrement anxieuse de sa chère ex Némésis qui la poussa à retourner sur terre. « - Si tu le dis... Bon, on entre ou on reste à admirer le paysage ? »

Soupirant, elle se décolla du mur et fit un mouvement de la tête. « -Viens. » À elle maintenant d'affronter ses collègues pour les assurer que la présence du tristement célèbre Viktor Malfoy - plus connu sous le titre de Tueur cinéphile - pouvait être un atout dans leur vision du crime et de l'enquête. Autant dire que ce n'était pas gagné.

Elle fit les deux pas la séparant des lourdes portes coupe-feu, tirant presque le criminel derrière elle tant il traînait les pieds.

Ouvrant la porte, elle lui fit signe d'entrer en premier. Le jeune homme jeta négligemment un coup d'œil à l'arme à sa ceinture, les habitudes ont la vie dure. Surtout les mauvaises, elles permettaient de rester vivant. Ce flingue, c'était sa seule issue de secours.

En attendant, il était temps. Il entra dans la fosse aux lions et sa respiration se coupa quelques secondes.  
Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre la commissaire fermer la porte en prenant une grande inspiration.

À peine entré dans le vaste espace commun, lieu de travail et de vie de ces accros de la justice - endroit bien plus lumineux et agréable qu'il ne se l'était figuré - le criminel se mit à compter mentalement.  
 _un..  
deux..._

La commissaire fit quelques pas, traversa l'espace où s'agitaient une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes, et elle se posta au pied de l'escalier central, une chaussure sur la première marche.  
« - Je demande à toute la brigade de se retrouver dans la salle de réunion dans cinq minutes. » lança-t-elle d'une voix puissante qui réussit l'exploit de faire le tour du commissariat sans qu'elle n'ai eu besoin de crier.

Tour à tour les policiers présents abandonnèrent leurs paperasses et ordinateurs et quittèrent leur travail pour se précipiter vers la salle d'un pas plus alerte que ce à quoi il s'attentait.  
Certains pâlirent en voyant le Tueur mais suivirent les ordres. Aucun ne pipa mot.

Peu ravi d'être au centre de l'attention de tant d'agents, ledit Tueur se crispa et lui lança un regard furieux  
« - Tu sais pas travailler dans la discrétion ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se contenta d'un léger sourire.  
« - Si »

Le taulard intercepta les regards des policiers et se redressa immédiatement avec un air supérieur.

« Justement. »

Intrigué par sa réponse, il se concentra sur elle, interloqué.  
« - Et tu appelles ça être discrète ? »

La Commissaire regardait vers son bureau d'un air concentré et ne lui répondit pas.

À l'étage, son lieutenant, lunettes perchées sur le nez, sortit de la pièce et dévala les escaliers à la rencontre de sa supérieure hiérarchique.

Il n'y avait plus personne d'autre dans le hall et le Tueur décida nonchalamment de s'asseoir sur un bureau, il avait été invité après tout.

Le bruit précipité des pas lui fit lever les yeux pour voir arriver son ex futur assistant. Oui, ça avait été compliqué.

« - Commissaire vous... »L'homme se figea en voyant le Tueur qui lui fit un 'coucou' de la main en l'assassinant du regard. Le sourire de prédateur de ce dernier s'accentua alors qu'il pâlissait furieusement.

Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer le malaise de son adjoint, la commissaire croisa les bras et se tourna vers lui.

« - Écoutez, j'ai une réunion avec la brigade. Puisque vous êtes mon bras droit, je vais vous demander de l'amener vous même à la prison. »

Un sourire en coin fleurit sur ses lèvres aux derniers mots, sourire qu'elle eu du mal à cacher quand son nouvel associé sursauta violemment.  
« - Quoi ?! Non, vous dérangez pas pour moi, je bouge pas. »

Insensible à son agitation, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme en face d'elle.

« - Je peux vous faire confiance ? »

Le lieutenant se redressa en entendant ses paroles.  
« - Je... Bien sûr commissaire, vous pouvez compter sur moi. » Ah, il était fier qu'elle lui porte un peu d'attention... Il avait l'air si inoffensif, parfois innocent, trop pour ce genre de job.

Mis à l'écart de la conversation, le Tueur, lui, observait l'échange entre les deux policiers et surtout l'attitude de sa comparse.  
« - Qu'est-ce que tu nous fabriques... » murmura-t-il dans sa barbe.

« - Paaarfait. Allez préparer le fourgon, je vous l'amène. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune lieutenant hoche la tête et sorte du commissariat de police d'un pas pressé.

Le cinéphile attendit qu'il disparaisse et se tourna vers elle. D'ailleurs il ne connaissait pas même son nom, il avait été sûrement mentionné dans les reportages sur son affaire mais la couverture médiatique ne l'intéressait pas.  
Enfin bon, ils n'en étaient pas au stade de l'échange de prénoms. Et s'il rusait assez bien ils n'y seraient jamais.

Raide comme la justice, cette dernière le regarda et il put sentir un frisson parcourir son dos. Elle ne pouvait pas s'être laissée convaincre par ce pitoyable numéro de collégien, si ? Un léger relâchement de ses épaules le rassura.

« - Bon, il va sans dire que mes menottes ont un défaut et que c'est ton cher assistant qui va en subir le prix ?

\- Exactement »

Sortant la clef de sa veste, elle détacha les menottes et les remit à ses poignets, cette fois-ci sans les bloquer.  
Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Repoussant son sens moral, elle s'éloigna et la clef disparut une nouvelle fois au fond de sa poche. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle en était certaine... Après tout, il avait l'air plus ou moins honnête, tout du moins pas dangereux dans l'immédiat et si elle avait son esprit - malade certes - avec elle ce serait une aide considérable. « Pourquoi tu penses que j'ai envoyé tout le monde en salle de réunion ?

-... J'ai peut-être eu un instant de doute compréhensible » Mal à l'aise, il changea vite de sujet, « tu vas leur dire quoi pour les retenir ici ?

\- Que j'ai besoin d'un esprit criminel et que vu que tu es le plus gros psychopathe que nous avons connu, je t'ai choisi. » _C'est sûr que c'est tellement sécuritaire, ils vont adorer !_ Après pour convaincre un juge ce sera une autre paire de manches, sans compter les familles des victimes... Dans quoi elle s'était engagée...

Ricanant : « - Merci du compliment, j'sais pas si 'l'accident' de leur collègue les aidera à t'accorder leur confiance, mais tu te débrouilles.

\- T'inquiète. Allez, je t'emmène. »

Elle allait le pousser vers la sortie latérale, vers les fourgons et autres véhicules plus imposants, quand il prit soudain un air carnassier. « - Tu veux pas participer ? Allez, j'suis sûr que t'en crèves d'envie.

\- Nan.

\- J'étais là, j'ai vu ton air, il t'a blessée ? Tu ferais que lui rendre la pareille. Penses-y... »

Elle serra les dents, sans un mot. Il avait touché la corde sensible. Encore une fois. Ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer dessus. Et la musique qu'il en tirerait serait parfaite.  
Maestro ? Que le morceau commence !

Le tueur planta son regard dans ses yeux. C'était maintenant que tout ce jouait.  
« - Dis moi qu'il ne le mérite pas.  
Dis moi que tu ne veux pas voir sa tête quand tu le briseras.

\- Je veux pas avoir de problèmes.

\- Dis moi que tu ne veux pas le voir reconnaître TA supériorité !  
Ça ne vaut-il pas de prendre un risque ?

\- Non. Parce que je sais que j'ai toujours été supérieure à lui. Et il le sait aussi... »

Oh, elle lui résistait ? Parfait, le contraire l'aurait fortement déçu. Il enchaîna, sa voix comme enjôleuse. « -L'avoir à genoux, te suppliant. Espérant que tu l'épargnes alors qu'il ne l'aurait jamais fait, lui.

\- Je déteste les faibles. » Les mots, d'un ton neutre le renforça dans sa démarche.

« - Un dernier acte, pour le faire payer de t'avoir prise pour une faible, pour ne pas avoir à le regretter dans le futur ?

\- Crois moi, juste le fait que tu l'amoches et ce que j'ai prévu de lui faire par la suite me suffit. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un étrange sourire auquel il répondit, sans trop savoir comment le déchiffrer. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que ce qu'il lui réservait ? Pour avoir testé la prison il doutait qu'elle parle de ça. Quoique, elle restait une flic, ces gens étaient étranges à la base.  
Son sourire s'effaça et il haussa les épaules. Il y aurait bien d'autres occasions.

« -Tant pis, ça aurait pu changer ta vie, j'aurais adoré voir ça.

\- Pas besoin. Faut y aller.

\- J'ai droit à un canif ou tu me laisses me débrouiller avec les moyens du bord ?

\- Un canif ?

\- Fais pas ton innocente, faut bien jouer un peu » il leva les yeux en soupirant, « bon, t'occupe, j'devrais y arriver sans. »

Elle le dévisagea longuement avant de murmurer à sa grande surprise : « - Si tu insistes.

\- J'insiste.

\- Essaie de ne pas frapper les organes vitaux... »

Ignorant la part d'elle-même qui hurlait dans sa tête qu'elle était complètement folle de faire ça, qu'il allait en profiter pour la poignarder ici même et s'enfuir, elle sortit un canif de sa poche.  
Espérons que ce soit un tueur d'honneur. Décidée, elle déposa le canif dans la main de son nouvel associé. « Et fais pas trop de conneries. »

Ça avait été étrangement simple, bien plus que leur 'pacte' un peu plus tôt. Pourtant c'était bien plus grave, en total désaccord avec sa carrière et sa vision habituelle du monde.  
Mais, - elle l'avait remarqué depuis le tout début, ça avait été l'une des cause de la farouche haine qui lui avait dévoré les entrailles à chaque nouvelle apparition du criminel, - la passion qu'il avait dans ses mots et ses actes l'effrayait.

Bon, ce n'était pas tout mais il fallait y aller. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

Immobile, le jeune homme jouait avec le canif entre ses mains, observant, fasciné, la lumière se refléter sur la lame glacée. Il l'ouvrit et le referma plusieurs fois, appréciant le claquement sec du mécanisme puis le fit disparaître dans sa manche.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir ça mais être en possession d'une arme, même aussi dérisoire, c'était spécial. Enfin, pas le temps pour ça, il lui emboîta le pas.  
« -Tu me connais !

\- Justement...

-T'inquiète » Il lui lança un regard innocent, « mais c'est quoi 'trop' pour toi ?

\- La mort.

\- C'est tout ? Paaaarfait, on va bien s'amuser. »

Sourire enfantin. Encore. La Commissaire allait finir par se méfier de tous les enfants qu'elle croiserait. Elle avait la preuve vivante qu'une telle 'innocence' dissimulait les esprits les plus sadiques.  
Elle lui ouvrit la porte du fourgon. « - C'est ça. »

Se retournant vers son lieutenant, elle le regarda et lui ordonna, de son ton sec habituel : « - Rentrez vite, on a des dossiers. »  
Elle referma la porte et s'éloigna, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le lieutenant se mit au volant, conscient du regard du tueur qui le fixait à travers le rétroviseur.  
Mis mal à l'aise par l'expression de chat sur le point d'attraper une souris de son prisonnier, il déglutit et démarra la voiture.

 **.**

* * *

 _Salutations !_

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, désolé du retard mais le prochain ne devrait pas se faire attendre aussi longtemps :)_

 _Alors, prêt pour la confrontation avec l'Assistant ?_


	4. Jouer avec la nourriture

**Chapitre 4 :** **Jouer avec la nourriture**

 **.**

L'homme qui avait été son assistant conduisait, les yeux fixés sur la bande grise qui défilait sous ses roues. Conscient qu'il avait déjà l'ascendant sur lui, le tueur laissa passer quelques minutes, savourant le stress qui commençait à poindre chez le policier, avant de prendre la parole.

« Alors comme ça, on est de retour du bon côté de la barrière ? »

L'homme se tendit immédiatement. C'était si facile...

« - Je... Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

\- Naan, bien sûr que non. Qui pourrait comprendre un tueur à moins d'en être aussi un ?

\- Je... »

Et le voilà qui se mettait à trembler, pitoyable. L'image de cet insecte écrasé contre un mur lui revint en tête. Ce jour là aussi il avait été pitoyable, pourtant le tueur l'avait épargné. Il avait cru trouver un alter ego. Quel con.

Le criminel bougea ses poignets, les frottant l'un contre l'autre. Bientôt les menottes lâchèrent et il les rattrapa sur ses genoux avant qu'elles ne heurtent le plancher. Première étape, fait.  
Ne lui restait plus qu'à corriger son erreur.

« - Ce que tu n'es pas, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je ne suis pas un tueur

\- Il faut du courage pour tuer quelqu'un, pour sortir de sa petite vie bien rangée pour oser admettre ses pulsions... »

La lame glissa le long de son avant bras pour atterrir dans ses mains. Il l'ouvrit en un léger cliquetis.

« - Pourquoi vous me dites ça...?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'effraie ? C'est bien ce que je disais...

\- P... Pas du tout

-T'as beau le vouloir, t'as pas les couilles pour tuer quelqu'un. Tu es trop faible. Misérable. Inutile.

-Je... Je ne veux tuer personne. » Le lieutenant se crispait sur le volant, tremblant de rage, mais cela ne semblait pas troubler le tueur qui haussa simplement la voix. Comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin borné à qui il tentait de faire entendre raison.

« -Tt tt tt, c'est moi qui parle, on interrompt pas c'est malpoli. Tu es trop gentil pour vouloir tuer quelqu'un, trop bien élevé.

\- Je...

\- Pourtant, quand tu vois la facilité qu'a la Commissaire de se faire obéir... Combien elle est respectée malgré son fichu caractère et son langage de charretier.

\- Je ne vous permet pas...

\- Je me permets tout seul, t'en fais pas. Elle, tout le monde l'écoute, c'est sûr qu'elle n'est pas un minable dans ton genre. »

Il répondit par un sourire qui s'élargit de seconde en seconde au regard mauvais que lui lança le flic à travers le rétroviseur. Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait pouvoir lui faire ? Tant qu'ils étaient dans ce fourgon, obligés de jouer leur rôle de maton et de prisonnier, rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait lui arriver. Et c'est en cela qu'il dominait d'une main de maître la situation. Car si l'autre craquait et brisait la protection de son statut... Tout serait alors permis.

Un ricanement s'échappa de sa gorge à cette pensée, promesse de tant de plaisirs.

Le lieutenant déglutit, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il savait que le fou qui était assis de l'autre côté de la grille n'hésiterait pas un instant avant de lui trancher la carotide s'il lui laissait l'occasion. Pourtant il y avait cru, il avait vu en ce tueur obsédant le moyen de se venger, le moyen d'exprimer toute la violence qui l'habitait ! Il pouvait tuer, il l'avait même prouvé même si personne n'avait relié le lieutenant maladroit qu'il montrait aux yeux de tous avec ces meurtres étranges...

Pourquoi personne n'acceptait de reconnaître sa valeur ? Toujours à le rabaisser. Même lui là, alors qu'il lui avait livré son ennemie jurée sur un plateau d'argent. Il aurait juste eu à appuyer sur la gâchette mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout ! Ce tueur de mes deux qui s'était tourné vers lui avec un simple : '' _T'es qu'un minable. Va sauver ta commissaire. Ça, toi et moi, ça marchera pas_ ''.

Comme si c'était vraiment son cinéma de dégénéré qui comptait. S'il faisait ça, c'était uniquement pour le plaisir de tuer, et il fallait être le dernier des crétins pour penser agir au nom de la 'cause supérieure' qu'est le 7ème Art. Alors il avait sorti son flingue, il l'avait pointé sur sa poitrine en jubilant et...rien. Il l'avait laissé filé. Il avait détaché sa supérieure et ils s'étaient remis en chasse. Parce-qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer tant qu'il ne verrait pas tout le potentiel qu'il possédait.

Aujourd'hui il serrerait les dents, il baisserait la tête face à ses moqueries, parce-qu'il savait qu'il l'amenait vers sa nouvelle prison et que le jour où ils se referaient face, ce serait à ses conditions.  
Et là, le Tueur Cinéphile regretterait amèrement de ne pas avoir accepté de le prendre comme assistant.

Mais ce n'était que des fantasmes. Le fossé entre ce qu'il savait pouvoir faire et son attitude face à eux - le tueur, la commissaire, ces gens à l'aura forte qui forçaient la vie à se soumettre à leurs choix - n'avait jamais été aussi foutrement présent.  
Et l'être faible qu'il combattait prit une fois encore le dessus.

« - Que...

\- Et tu pensais vraiment qu'un tueur de ma trempe s'abaisserait à aider un être tel que toi à réaliser ses caprices ? Vraiment ?! » Le criminel éclata de rire, les intonations rauques se répercutant contre les parois métalliques de l'habitacle.

Derrière ses lunettes, l'homme baissait les yeux.

Le tueur se reprit, étouffant son rire en une fraction de seconde, laissant un silence lourd emplir l'air. Il n'avait pas cessé de le fixer. « - C'est que tu l'envie, la petite. Ça te fout en rage de voir qu'elle a tout ce que tu n'auras jamais.

\- La commissaire mérite ce qui lui arrive. Il crachait ses mots. Ça y était, il perdait le contrôle...

Penchant sa tête sur le côté : « - Continue, tu arrives presque à être convainquant.

\- Elle... Elle... » Le revoilà qui se mettait à trembler. Lui qui avait rêvé d'un véritable affrontement, d'un face à face ultime pour laver son honneur bafoué ! Tant pis, il ferait avec. Il avait eu des victimes bien plus pitoyables encore, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de prendre son pied.

Il se rapprocha alors discrètement du siège conducteur, profitant de la faiblesse qu'il voyait luire en lui. Une fissure qui craquelait tout son être, ne demandant qu'une légère pression pour le détruire complètement. Et ça tombait bien, le tueur n'avait rien de plus intéressant à faire que d'y enfoncer ses doigts.

« - 'Elle' quoi ? T'arrête pas en si bon chemin, crache !

\- Elle a beau m'ignorer, me... Me rabaisser au niveau de chien...

\- Tu le mérites, pourtant. Tu rêves de la voir souffrir, de la voir reconnaître tes inexistantes valeurs.  
Je comprends que tu la dégoûtes. Pitoyable...

\- Je...

-Tu penses vraiment que tu réussiras à te sentir mieux si tu réussis à la tuer ? Son image continuera de te hanter.

\- Je l'aimais beaucoup, avant... Elle a trop changé, elle n'est plus elle même.

\- De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas, enfin il paraît. Mouais... Très larmoyant tout ça.

\- Avant... Elle me montrait un minimum de respect. »

Bon voilà qu'il allait sortir les violons. Il commençait à en avoir marre de toute ces niaiseries, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et voilà l'autre qui continuait sa complainte... Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de le poignarder tout de suite déjà ? Ah oui, il avait décidé de l'anéantir.

« Quand tu es arrivé, elle... Elle s'est mise à m'ignorer et elle te donnait toute son attention.

\- Elle a osé porter le regard sur un tueur, un être plus important et intéressant que ta petite personne ? Et tu l'as pas supporté. » Là ça devrait faire bouger les choses. Il suffisait d'entrer dans son jeu.

Le policier serra le volant.  
« - Non j'ai pas supporté. Et elle a tellement changé ! Elle n'est plus pareille, donc... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la laisserai encore en vie.

\- Et quand tu as enfin compris que tu n'étais rien, t'as décidé de passer de mon côté, pour qu'elle s'intéresse à toi... » Il marqua une pause, le temps que ses mots s'impriment dans son esprit, y laissent une marque au fer rouge, « T'aurais jamais eu le cran de la tuer.

\- Je... Je crois que... »

La comparaison de la commissaire lors de leur entrevue en cellule lui revint en mémoire. C'était à peine quelques heures auparavant mais cela lui semblait faire une éternité. Tellement différent des longues journées en prison qui se ressemblaient toutes, sans début ni fin... Mais à ce moment là elle l'avait traité de chien. C'était tellement loin de la vérité comme description mais pour ce pseudo-tueur ça correspondait bien.  
Il n'allait pas lui faire l'honneur de lui avouer l'avoir traité de loup. C'était bon pour effrayer sa nouvelle 'alliée' ça, il savait très bien que ce serait surestimer sa dangerosité. La folie dans ses yeux ne serait jamais à la hauteur face à la froide intelligence dont il savait faire preuve dans ses manigances. Ni contre le cruauté brûlante qui pouvait l'animer.  
« - T'es comme un chiot, t'as besoin qu'on te flatte pour pouvoir montrer le ventre en signe de soumission...

\- Je suis pas un chien. Je suis un humain. » Waouh, et l'oscar de la meilleure réplique est décerné à : le lieutenant et ex futur assistant dont l'importance était tellement minime qu'il n'apparaîtrait même pas au générique.  
Mouais, la compassion ce n'était pas son fort.

« - Ouaf. Humain ? Je sais pas...

\- Je mérite d'être un minimum respecté.

\- Mais JE suis le seul tueur ici !

\- Je...

\- Je respecte pas les larves qui se cachent derrière leur insigne.

\- De quoi tu...

\- Chut ! Tu te dis flic mais t'es incapable de faire taire ton propre prisonnier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle penserait de toi ?

\- Elle.. Elle est assez déçue de moi, c'est un miracle qu'elle m'ait fait confiance.

\- C'est sûr que tu la mérites sa confiance... » Il se pencha en avant, essayant comme il pouvait d'apercevoir l'arme du policier dans son dos. Il la cachait où ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait une myriade de possibilités. Foutue veste.  
Il continua sur sa lancé : « Pas comme si tu rêvais de la tuer chaque nuit...

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit, j'espère ? »

Le ton alarmé le fit se figer une micro-seconde. Sérieusement ? Quelle naïveté. Quand on a la seule chance d'échapper à la prison à perpétuité, on serait bien con de pas la saisir.  
« -Tu penses vraiment qu'elle m'a seulement laissé lui parler ? Ça m'coûte d'le dire mais elle, c'est un vrai flic... » Il eût un rire intérieur. Un vrai flic peut-être mais surtout une personne avec autant de faiblesses que n'importe qui.

Il se crispa, encore. C'était intéressant à étudier comme phénomène, alors que l'on croirait qu'il ne pouvait se tendre davantage, il réussissait l'exploit de l'impressionner.  
Sa voix fut froide alors qu'il répondit. « - Je sais »  
Et effectivement, il savait. Il savait qu'elle était bien trop intègre et pleine de haine envers cet homme, ce criminel, que jamais elle ne l'aurait écouté. Il était tranquille.

Ils roulaient désormais sur une route de campagne, une de celles dont les nids de poules avaient été comblés tant et tant de fois qu'il était impossible de savoir quelle couche de bitume fut la première, celle qui créa la route.  
Bref, le voyage devint bruyant. Et c'était exactement ce sur quoi comptait l'homme au canif pour mettre fin à cette petite mascarade. Montrer au monde qui avait l'ascendant.

Il profita des tressauts du fourgon pour dévisser la grille qui le séparait du lieutenant. En quelques tours de lame, elle ne tenait plus qu'à peine. Il lui suffirait de tirer dessus pour faire céder le dernier filetage et arracher le tout. Mais en apparence rien n'avait bougé.

Il s'éloigna et reprit sa place initiale avant de lancer : « - J'aurais peut-être dû, tiens.

\- Non ! Je...

\- Ça t'aurait donné une chance d'agir. »

Le conducteur voulut se retourner mais s'en empêcha de justesse. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident. Elle comptait sur lui pour foutre ce connard de cinéphile au trou pour les prochaines décennies. C'était son dernier changement de domicile avant très longtemps. À moins qu'il ne vienne un jour le chercher pour le vaincre personnellement.

Il croisa dans la glace les yeux pâles du tueur qui le regardaient ironiquement.  
« Tu te serais encore dégonflé. »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la route avant de se retourner, furieux.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que le tueur se précipitait vers lui, libre de toute contrainte. Comment avait-il pu ? Sans s'attarder sur l'expression surprise du lieutenant, il tira sur la grille et lui posa le canif sous la gorge.  
Le flic se figea. Merde. Il allait y passer.

Le criminel laissa danser un moment la lame le long de sa peau à nue. Un rictus déformait son visage.  
« - Tt tt t, changement de règles : c'est moi qui pose les questions.

\- Comment...Tu... Comment..

\- Pour l'instant tu vas gentiment garer le fourgon sur le bas côté, on verra le reste après. »

Ah, il faisait moins le malin quand il sentait la mort se pencher sur son épaule. Il devait se l'avouer, face à cet être sans morale il était terrifié. Il hocha la tête et se gara le long du fossé dans le no man's land qui précédait cette foutue prison isolée.  
Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de sa disparition ? Combien de temps avant qu'on se remette à pourchasser ce taré alors que son corps pourrirait dans cette étendue d'herbe désolée ?

Le tueur rangea ses menottes dans sa poche avec sa seconde main puis lui palpa le dos et prit son arme à feu. Le tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Bien trop court pour qu'il ait le temps d'enclencher la radio intégrée à chaque véhicule officiel.

« Bon, maintenant descends. » L'ordre sec claqua dans le silence étouffant, et il se détacha, les mains tremblantes, et descendit du fourgon.

La porte claqua et le tueur serra la mâchoire. Impossible de sortir par là, il se rendait compte qu'il allait devoir passer par l'arrière pour descendre. Il allait falloir prendre le risque de le quitter des yeux. _Idiot._ « Bouge pas ou je te flingue. »

Docile, sa nouvelle victime leva les bras en l'air. Le tueur descendit rapidement, donnant un grand coup de pied aux portières au passage, et le regarda.

Puis, baissant légèrement le canon de l'arme volée.  
« Bon alors : tu veux la tuer comment ta Commissaire ? »

 **.**

* * *

 _Salutations humble lecteur !  
_ _Et oui, tu ne rêves pas, aujourd'hui, devant tes yeux ébahis l'impossible s'est produit : un nouveau chapitre sans avoir le temps d'oublier l'existence de cette fic, si ce n'est pas beau ;)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre est à ton goût, si je garde un bon rythme (espoir espoir) tu devrais avoir la suite dans le courant de la semaine.  
_ _Alors, qu'attends tu de ce face à face impossible ?_

 _À_ _bientôt !_


	5. Tuer la commissaire ?

**Chapitre 5 : Tuer la Commissaire ?**

 **.**

La phrase, nonchalamment lancée par le Tueur, résonnait encore aux oreille du jeune policier.

 _Tu veux la tuer comment, ta Commissaire ?_

Aurait-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui le comprenne ? Qui ressente la même chose que lui à l'égard de cette femme et de son attitude ?

Il l'avait cru déjà, quelques mois plus tôt, quand il était allé proposer son aide au dangereux Tueur cinéphile. Mais il s'était trompé, l'autre lui avait ri au nez et il s'était juré de ne plus jamais refaire la même erreur. Pourtant, l'homme était aujourd'hui encore devant lui, il ne l'avait pas vendu, même si personne ne l'aurait cru, et peut-être que son séjour en prison lui avait fait réaliser leur ressemblance...

Le lieutenant le regarda, aux aguets, mais ne pu rien déceler qui irait dans le sens d'une future trahison. Juste une intense curiosité éclairant les yeux du tueur et ce qu'il prit pour un sourire complice.

Soulagé, bien qu'encore sous le coup de la frayeur des derniers kilomètres, il baissa les bras.

« Je... Je...

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'y a pas pensé et repensé...Tu rêves de ça la nuit, tu te réveilles en sueur avec ses cris qui résonnent à tes oreilles. »

La voix, enjôleuse, le fit déglutir.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, le tueur le comprenait. Devant ses yeux défilaient les images de ses rêves, le visage de sa commissaire, ses yeux froids implorant son pardon, la sensation de sa main serrant son arme, la dirigeant vers elle. Il sentait encore cette odeur ferreuse du sang et il lui arrivait de se morde la joue pour goûter son sang et revivre ses nuits.

« Elle a le corps criblé de balles...J'ai vidé mon chargeur...

\- Tu vois quand tu veux. À chaque geste de sa part, tu imagines une nouvelle manière de la détruire, je me trompe ? »

Le lieutenant leva les yeux, s'accrochant au sourire de connivence du tueur.

« Non... »

Il ne se trompait pas. C'était normal, ils étaient si semblables.

Loin des pensées du policier, le criminel se délectait avec horreur de l'attitude de son presque assistant. Il le suivait des yeux alors qu'il revivait sa haine. Tant de passion, tant de violence ! Le tueur en frissonnait d'excitation, c'en était presque une transe morbide.

Redressant ses lunettes sur son nez, le jeune homme croisa les bras et eut un rire nerveux alors qu'il livrait enfin ses fantasmes à quelqu'un qui pourrait les partager.

« Elle est par terre, encore en vie. Faible. Elle me regarde, le regard empli de regrets, elle me supplie d'arrêter...

\- Mais tu ne veux plus être faible, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

C'était un jeu, un jeu mortel alors qu'il se délectait de ces aveux. Mais il en voulait plus, bien plus. Le flic était encore faible, tellement faible, il était de son devoir de le pousser plus loin, de l'aider à extérioriser sa démence. Il jouait un jeu dangereux mais tellement grisant. Il le tenait entièrement entre ses griffes, soumis à sa volonté. Et il comptait bien en profiter...

« Je vide mon chargeur. Lentement. Je vise chaque parties de son corps, pour être sur qu'elle souffre partout.

\- Tu te nourris de sa souffrance...

\- Exactement. » N'y tenant plus, le lieutenant partit dans un rire teinté de folie. « Tu vois ? Tu me comprend ! On est pareils ! »

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et le tueur blêmit violemment. Lui ? Ressembler à ce minable ? Il y croyait vraiment ? Jamais il n'y aurait une quelconque ressemblance entre eux. Se reprenant, il lui lança un regard acéré :

« Ah oui ? Et quel est ton but ?

\- Avoir de la reconnaissance. Être compris. Je sais que c'est pareil pour toi. »

Le tueur l'écoutait, serrant la main qui tenait le canif alors que ses jointures blanchissaient de plus en plus. Sa mâchoire était crispée alors qu'il concentrait toute son énergie à s'empêcher de lui sauter à la gorge.

Sûr de ce qu'il disait, le jeune homme continuait.

« Ensemble, on pourra faire briller le cinéma inconnu. »

Et oui, si c'était la chose à faire pour rester auprès de son modèle, il était prêt à apprendre. Tout, pourvu de partager ce plaisir coupable et dévorant provoqué par le meurtre. Pourvu de ressentir cette ivresse et ce déchaînement de colère faire pulser son sang dans ses veines, faire exploser son cœur. Tout pourvu que les gens sachent qui il était. Qu'on le redoute et qu'elle le supplie en vain.

Ses désirs de grandeur furent coupé par la voix froide et tranchante comme de l'acier du Tueur. Il secoua la tête, son arme toujours pointée vers le sol.

« T'a rien compris, je ne cherche pas la reconnaissance, je suis pas celui qui est important. »

Le lieutenant recula d'un pas, comme si la phrase l'avait littéralement giflé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Dans ce que tu me racontes, où est le rapport avec ton envie de crime ? Qu'est-ce qui permet à cet étalage de violence de devenir autre, d'être beau et plein de sens ? J'fais pas dans la violence gratuite. »

Il ne comprenait plus rien, toute ses certitudes s'effondraient une à une alors que le tueur parlait. Il ne pu que lâcher un pitoyable :

« Mais...Tes émissions...

\- J'aime ça, oui, mais c'est pas le plus important. JE ne suis pas important ! Tu comprends pas...

\- Mais... »

Le policier le regardait, surpris, voire complètement choqué.

Le vent soufflait, traversant la bande goudronnée et le bas côté où le fourgon avait été laissé dans la descente. Les deux hommes se faisaient face, à seulement quelques mètres de la route. Visibles par tous. Mais il n'y avait nulle âme pour les voir. Le vent seul sifflait dans les hautes herbes.

La rage au ventre, le tueur baissa les yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard qui lui faisait face. Ne pas voir la folie qui brillait dans ses yeux. Le pistolet tremblait légèrement dans sa main droite.

Face à ce silence, le lieutenant redressa une nouvelle fois ses lunettes alors qu'un rire nerveux secouait ses épaules.

« Si tu me tues, tu vas retourner en prison. La commissaire ne te le pardonnerai pas.

\- C'est le Cinéma qui m'importe, c'est pour lui que j'ai fait tout ça, c'est lui le seul héros des __Unknown Movies__ ! Il me survivra. »

Il releva la tête et le regarda, furieux.

L'autre riait toujours, mais c'était désormais pour masquer son inquiétude. Quelque-chose lui échappait, et l'assurance qu'il avait pu ressentir laissait place à la même peur que dans le fourgon.

Le tueur se redressa, le ton plein de morgue.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce que pense ta fliquette m'importe ?! C'est toi qu'elle impressionne, toi !

\- Ce... C'est faux... »

Un rire sarcastique s'éleva alors que celui du lieutenant s'était étouffé en un gémissement depuis longtemps. Le fixant de ses yeux clairs, il releva son arme et la pointa vers sa nouvelle victime, qui pâlit sur le champ.

« Ah oui ? »

Un bruit de déglutition lui répondit :

« Tu... tu peux pas... »

Il y eut un coup de feu. Un sifflement sur sa gauche. La balle passe près de la tête du policier. Il venait de lui tirer dessus, sans une once d'hésitation.

« Je peux pas, vraiment ?

\- Je... D'accord, d'accord... »

Le tueur baissa son arme, souriant face aux tremblements qui l'avaient repris.

« Mais... Comment tu... Comment tu as eu le canif...?

\- Tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ?

\- Je... »

Il se figea alors que l'autre reprenait d'un air nonchalant.

« Voyons, c'est pas si compliqué, même pour toi.

\- N... Non... »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, il avait compris.

De son autre main, le criminel leva le canif à la lumière et se mit à jouer avec les reflets quelques secondes. Il vivait pour ses moments là. Quand la pauvre et faible victime perd ses maigres espoirs en un regard. Quand tout son monde se fracture, se brise autour d'elle, et la blesse de chacun de ses éclats. Il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était vraiment un de ses passages préférés.

Mais dans un film, le moment qui lui retournait les tripes, s'était quand le héros abandonnait tout pour aller au devant de sa chère némésis. Cette tension alors qu'il avançait tête haute jusqu'au point de non retour ! Il en avait toujours des frissons dans le ventre alors que son sang semblait chargé d'électricité. Voir le héros détruit.

Un énième "Non..." le fit sortir de ses fantasmes et il eut un grognement de dépit. Le corps tremblant qui lui faisait face n'avait rien d'un héros. Son rôle de victime ne se sublimerait pas dans un acte final. Ce n'était même pas décevant, il fallait dire qu'il s'y attendait. Mais il pouvait encore faire durer sa déchéance, et il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il fit tourner une nouvelle fois le canif dans sa main, faignant un air concentré et ignorant le vaillant lieutenant, bras droit de la commissaire.

« Plutôt utile, ce petit truc. Compact.. Léger... Presque féminin...

\- Elle... Elle ne peut pas te l'avoir donné..

\- Mais coupant et dangereux

\- ... Non...

\- On dirait que tu ne la connais pas autant que tu ne le croyais, dommage. »

Son sourire compatissant tenait bien plus du rictus victorieux mais le policier n'y prêta pas attention.

« Mais... Comment.. ?

\- Mais si tu préfères, disons que je lui ai volé. On n'est pas à un mensonge près. »

Il ne sut si c'était l'ironie de sa voix ou la compréhension de ce qui se cachait derrière ces mots, mais le misérable tomba à genoux.

« Elle ne peut pas...

\- Te percer à jour ? Apparemment si.

\- Elle le sait...? Elle le sait, c'est ça...!?

\- À toi de décider : soit elle sait et m'a laissé m'occuper de ton cas, soit elle m'a juste donné ce canif pour se débarrasser de toi et libérer celui qui la fascine... Dans tout les cas ta disparition ne l'affectera pas.

\- Elle... Elle ne peut pas être fascinée par toi. »

Le jeune homme cracha ces mots au visage du tueur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, haineux, alors qu'il lui était impossible de le faire taire. S'il n'y avait pas eu la menace de cette arme...

Et voilà que l'autre connard aux cheveux en pétard reprenait de sa voix doucereuse. Il aurait du le tuer quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Deux fois, deux confrontations où il l'avait laissé s'en sortir. Il avait pensé que voir la commissaire l'arrêter et le foutre au trou pour un temps indéterminé le ravirait, mais rien n'atteindrait jamais le plaisir de le voir agoniser. Il avait retourné sa patronne contre lui. C'était lui la cause de son éloignement depuis le début ! Il méritait de mourir.

« Pourtant tu l'a dis toi-même, elle a changé.

\- C'est de ta faute. TU l'a changée !

\- Mince, j'ai brisé ton idylle fantasmé, quelle tragédie. »

Il se moquait ouvertement de lui, ne cherchant même plus à feindre une quelconque compassion. Mais le policier était clairement dans le déni. Ça allait finir par l'agacer...

« Elle n'était pas fantasmé. Elle était réelle.

\- J'suis pas spécialiste, mais c'est un choix qui se fait à deux, et je doute qu'elle soit au courant de votre histoire. »

Deux hommes, face à face. Alors que les mots du premier venaient de tomber, froids et dénués de toute compassion, le deuxième se plia en deux, comme touché par un coup invisible. Froissant son costume noir, il se prit la tête entre ses mains, tombant à terre.

« J'ai passé toute ma vie à être à ses côtés, fidèle. Et toi... Toi tu arrives et tu ruines tout ! »

Le regard brillant d'une énergie nouvelle, il se releva et se jeta sur son adversaire qui n'eût que le temps de tirer dans sa direction, espérant ne pas le tuer. S'il mourrait, le jeu serait bien trop vite terminé. Il ne méritait pas une telle clémence.

Fonçant vers lui, le lieutenant eut un léger temps de réaction lorsqu'il reçut la balle dans l'épaule. Il y eut un froid glaçant le transperçant. Cette sensation se diffusa bientôt dans tout le haut de son corps. C'était désormais des flammes qui lui rongeaient la chair.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter qu'un second tir retentit, lui déchirant la cuisse. La douleur était trop vive, et même l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines n'arrivait plus à la camoufler. Il s'écroula à terre en un hurlement.

Mains aux sols, le tueur n'avait aucun souvenir sur la manière dont il avait pu tomber. Il revoyait l'autre con qui se jetait sur lui, ses tirs successif... Il se releva brusquement.

« Putain ! »

Son regard se porta vite sur sa victime. Son costume déchiré où des auréoles pourpres commençaient à se former, ses lunettes brisées à quelques pas de lui, il se tordait au sol, haletant de douleur. Ah il était beau le lieutenant, il pouvait être fier. Rien qu'un imbécile trop impulsif qui venait de gâcher toute la beauté de sa mise en scène.

« T'es tellement con ! »

Son visage s'empourpra, haineux d'avoir dû mettre fin à sa séance de torture psychologique.

L'autre gémit, tentant tant bien que mal de se relever, ses blessures tâchant la terre sous son corps meurtri. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Aveuglé par la colère, le tueur ne pouvait que lui cracher ses mots. Ce n'était plus à sa victime qu'il s'adressait, c'était au monde, à cette injustice qui le pourchassait depuis toujours et qui avait fait de lui l'être qu'il était. Des années de souffrance. De silence...

« Tu crois que c'était mon but ?! »

Incapable de retrouver ses lunettes, le jeune homme avait abandonné pour tenter de se relever. Il ne pouvait prendre appui sur son bras gauche, entièrement habité par une intense douleur mais il réussi à se redresser et tourna la tête vers son bourreau. Un coup de pied dans les côtes le fit retomber au sol, à la place des faibles, alors qu'il poussait un cri de douleur.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça m'a plu d'être traqué comme une bête ?! »

Rendu sourd par la rage, les cris ne le faisait même plus sourire.

Rampant au sol, le policier avait abandonné toute idée de dignité. Essayant de reculer, il n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Il ne lui prêtait plus vraiment attention, c'était le moment ou jamais. Il fallait qu'il réussisse tant que l'autre était absorbé dans sa diatribe.

« Que ça m'a plu de devoir fuir pour sauver ma peau, me cacher !? »

Le jeune homme retint une larme de soulagement alors qu'il attrapait la petite radio qui ne quittait jamais les agents en service. Restait à espérer qu'il ne l'ait pas abîmée en tombant, c'était son unique espoir.

« J'étais tranquille dans ma cave, j'vous ai jamais demandé de venir ! »

Du coin de l'œil il voyait son ombre s'approcher, menaçante. Non, il fallait qu'il puisse contacter le commissariat, on allait lui envoyer du renfort. Il fallait juste qu'il tienne jusque là. Manipulant les boutons, il essaya de l'allumer, tremblant. C'était un lien direct avec la commissaire, elle allait l'aider. Le tueur lui mentait, elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir envoyé contre lui. Même si elle savait, elle préférerait le tuer de ses propres mains. Et il aurait enfin de l'importance à ses yeux...

Elle arrêterait ce malade, pour lui. Car il savait que ses mots n'étaient que mensonges. Personne ne connaissait la commissaire mieux que lui. Personne, et surtout pas un tueur pseudo-cinéphile.

« Vous avez mis en péril mes _Unknown Movies_ , vous et vous seuls ! Alors ne me met pas ta défaite sur le dos ! »

Se reculant encore un peu malgré la douleur des frottements sur sa jambe blessée, l'agent alluma et approcha la radio de sa bouche.

« Si elle a préféré me traquer c'est uniquement de son fait à elle ! Et peut-être parce-que tu étais trop minable pour l'intéresser !

\- C... Commissaire... Il... »

Une voix grésillante s'éleva de la boite métallique, tétanisant le tueur qui prit enfin compte de la situation.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« P'tain qu'est-ce qu'tu fais ?

\- Je...

\- _Je suis en réunion, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ »

Hésitant, le criminel leva son bras pour lui tirer dessus mais il s'interrompit et se jeta en avant vers la radio qui se remit bientôt à grésiller.

« Gydias, bordel, il se passe quoi ? »

Alors que le lieutenant tentait désespérément de garder l'appareil, le tueur le lui arracha des mains d'un geste brusque avant de plaquer le canon de son arme contre son front. Le contact froid du métal le fit se figer, grimaçant. La voix de son agresseur répondit à sa place.

« Rien. Dis à la dame que tout va bien et que tu es désolé.

\- _Putain._

\- Grouille !

\- Commissaire, je... Je suis désolé ! »

Il en pleurait presque. De lourds hoquets l'empêchant de respirer. Minable.

Le criminel rangea l'arme dans son dos, glissée sous l'élastique médiocre qui permettait à la taille du pantalon qu'ils lui avaient refilé en prison de tenir. Un peu plus libre et tenant toujours la radio, il changea le canif de main. Voilà qui était plus pratique. Un sourire réapparut à ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait lentement glisser la lame sur sa gorge.

« Bien. Dis que tu ne méritais pas de travailler pour elle, vas-y. »

Gydias aurait voulu ne lui répondre qu'avec un silence provocateur mais la pression sur sa jugulaire le fit déglutir avant de craquer.

« Je...Je ne le méritais pas, je suis tellement désolé. »

La radio soupira ce qui produisit un étrange crachin, mais aucun des deux hommes ne sembla le remarquer.

Alors que l'esprit du policier était paralysé par la terreur, la tueur se retenait difficilement d'enfoncer sa lame dans son cou. Une simple pression, une seconde d'inattention, un geste presque accidentel, et sa victime se viderait de son sang sous ses yeux. Sa conscience s'éteignant à jamais alors que coulait son fluide vital. Certes, il avait promis, mais que valait sa parole face à la promesse d'un tel spectacle ?

En plein centre de Lyon, la commissaire s'était excusée, pâle comme la mort, et s'était réfugié de l'autre côté de la porte, trop heurtée par cette réalité qu'elle n'avait pas voulue accepter pour s'accouder à la balustrade. Elle avait relâché un tueur dans la nature pour qu'il torture en son nom.  
Comment vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience ?

Elle ferma les yeux, sourcils froncés. Non. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Certes elle lui avait donné l'occasion, la raison également, mais elle n'était pas responsable pour autant. Il était dehors, il endossait l'entière responsabilité de ses actes. Et s'il fallait le renvoyer au trou directement, elle ne voyait rien qui puisse l'en empêcher.

Elle était Commissaire, merde.

Relevant la tête, elle se massa les tempes et reprit l'appareil où s'entendait en bruit de fond deux respirations saccadées, l'une plus sanglotante que l'autre.

« Je vais éteindre la radio. Viktor ? Ne le tue pas. » Ajouta-t-elle après un cours silence, en soupirant.

Toujours sur cette bande d'herbe isolée, le tueur reprit ses esprits et souleva légèrement sa lame qui avait commencé à entailler la peau de sa victime. Une goutte de sang perlait et il se força à en détacher ses yeux pour grogner, d'un ton qui se voulait ironique.

« Alors, on dit pas au-revoir à sa patronne ? Elle a besoin d'être rassurée.

\- Commissaire... » Sa victime avait les larmes aux yeux, alors que sa voix tremblotait. Pathétique. « Commissaire. Au revoir. »

D'humeur soudainement plus joyeuse, Viktor lança quelques mots à l'interlocutrice derrière la radio.

« Tu sais pas ce que tu manques, j'aurais eu ma caméra, ç'aurait été du grand art. »

Et alors qu'il voyait les plans et les séquences en esprit, une autre pensée vint s'y mêler. L'improbable déception qu'elle n'ai pas pu y assister, qu'il n'y ait pas de trace dont il pourrait se venter. Minutieusement préparés ou complètement imprévu, il était fier de chacun de ses meurtres, de chacune de ses créations. Malgré le plaisir qu'il pouvait prendre à torturer ce couard, sans public il n'était rien.

« _J'en doute pas. J'imagine que tu vas tout me raconter en détails ?_ »

La voix semblait lasse, bien que toujours un peu tremblante. Mais qui peut en témoigner au travers d'une vieille radio de patrouille ?

Voilà le public qu'il lui fallait. Il ricana devant le regard embrumé de l'assistant.

« Jusqu'à la moindre seconde, c'est aussi ton œuvre après tout. »

Toujours derrière la porte où se tenaient sans elle des débats houleux, la commissaire eut un mouvement d'humeur.

« Putain, je t'ai dis de ne pas me mêler à ça ! »

Elle eut un geste de la tête, se fustigeant d'avoir élevé la voix. Si quelqu'un entendait ça... Il était de son devoir de ne pas attirer l'attention. Il en allait de sa plaque et de son honneur.

Même si elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Son absence n'avait pas été assez longue pour que les différents entre les quelques membres de la brigade qui l'admiraient sans borne et les autres qui, elle devait l'avouer, avaient un peu plus de jugeote, se soient réglés. Quand elle était sortie cela commençait à se lever et à s'emporter, si elle était trop longue il y avait de grandes chance que ça finisse en bataille rangée.

Si elle s'était figurée qu'il suffirait qu'elle leur donne un ordre pour qu'ils lui obéissent aveuglément, elle s'était bien trompée. Pour une fois elle regrettait qu'ils ne soient pas aussi idiots que son 'tueur en laisse' semblait le croire. Ç'aurait été bien plus simple...

Mais elle s'était engagée, à elle de tenir sa promesse. Et si ça devait provoquer une guerre civile en plein commissariat, elle s'en accommoderait. En attendant, c'était à elle d'empêcher que cela aille aussi loin en trouvant un terrain d'entente entre nécessité et légalité. Parfois elle enviait Viktor. Ne pas avoir à penser aux conséquences éthiques ou morales de ses actions, ça devait être reposant...

Le tueur leva les yeux aux ciel face à cette accusation injustifiée et prit un accent enfantin.

« J'ai rien fait ! C'est lui qui t'a appelé et tu as décroché, pas ma faute ! De toute façon, il se souviendra de rien. Pas après tout ça. »

La voix lui parvient, grésillante. Elle semblait avoir décidé d'ignorer la fin de sa phrase, comme si ça pouvait lui donner meilleure conscience.

« _T'es con, je raccroche. Je te fais confiance là-dessus._

\- C'est mon domaine. »

Un cliquetis se fit entendre. Elle venait de couper la communication, le laissant seul maître de sa vengeance.

Un sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres, le tueur se retourna vers sa victime.

« À nous deux. »

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _Salutations !_

 _Avec une publication toujours aussi chaotique, voici enfin le 5ème chapitre de cette fic ! Chapitre corrigé par le plus pachydermique des auteur de fanfic : JustePhi sans qui ç'aurait été encore plus long ;)_

 _J'espère que ce face à face ne vous à pas déplu, on se retrouve dans un prochain chapitre pour voir ce que ce cher tueur réserve à notre loup blessé !_


End file.
